The Sibuna Temp
by emwood
Summary: Eddie never found out that at his first year at Anubis, when Patricia took him on a "trust exercise", she was actually using him to help Sibuna complete their newest tunnel task, with the reflectors. In this funny, Peddie one-shot, Eddie finds out about his life being unknowingly put in harms way. [Peddie - one-shot - fluff ] ( co-written by The Showers In April )


**A/N**

 **Hi everyone.** **Emwood here!**

 **Sorry about basically abandoning this site for the last few months, especially if you were one of the readers of Anubis Reunion, who wanted an update. I'm honestly not sure if I'll ever finish Anubis Reunion, but I do have an outline for the entire story, and most of the next chapter written, so it's not like I'm TOTALLY at a loss for what happens in the story.**

 **Now, on to the good stuff, meaning this one-shot right here.**

 **This story is set mid season three, when Patricia and Eddie are broken up. Basically, one of my favorite scenes** ** _ever_** **from HOA was in season two, when Patricia used Eddie as a "Sibuna Temp" for the reflectors task. This one-shot is Eddie finding out about that "trust exercise."**

 **This story was co-written by April243.**

 **Enjoy!**

The Sibuna Temp

It was a sunny morning in England when Alfie brought up something that I didn't realize was the bane of my existence... until now.  
"Remember that time we used Eddie for that task with the reflectors?" he said with a laugh.  
My head shot up from the bowl of cereal that rested between my pale elbows.

"What, uh, what time was that?" Eddie asked from his place on the common room couch. "Yeah," I called from the dining table with a nervous chuckle. "What're you talking about?"  
"I remember that!" Fabian snapped his fingers, and grinned at Alfie.  
KT smiled. "I don't think I've ever heard that story!" She sat forward leaning on her palms. "Why don't you guys tell us?"

 _That little bitch._ "Um, no!" I intervened sharply, as Alfie opened his mouth to retell the most stressful date of my life. "It's really boring. You definitely do _not_ want to hear it."  
To my dismay, Eddie's head turned to me, and our eyes locked. I must have looked guilty, for Eddie's face held glint of his old self—like he had something on me. Which he didn't, of course. Not yet anyway.

"Actually, Yacker," he began, not breaking his gaze, "I would _love_ to hear it."  
You know, the one thing that sucked more than Eddie being a complete asshole, was the fact that he was _so damn hot._ Not that I was thinking about that as his pointed elbows curved around the couch's maroon leather back. His biceps flexed as he readjusted himself. _Oh my god.  
_ I blinked as I snapped out of it, and he seemed to like the reaction, smirking at me with that _look_ that always made me— _stop it!  
_ Alfie took this as a go-ahead, and launched into the whole history of the reflectors tunnel task, until he got to the place where Eddie became a part of the story.  
After about five minutes of the boring stuff, there was a sudden silence, and I realized all eyes of Sibuna had turned to me. I had zoned out, thinking that maybe this wasn't so bad, and Alfie might just skip over the awkward parts entirely. But no. I was left to fill in the blanks.  
I sighed, rolling my eyes, and the wooden chair creaked as I sat forward. "Well..." I began, choosing my words carefully. "Do you remember that... _date thing_ at the Frobisher Library last year?"  
He scoffed a little. "How could I forget? You blindfolded me."  
I laughed breathily. "Ha! Yeah... Um... That wasn't exactly just a trust exercise..."  
His brown eyes darkened suddenly, and Aflie and Fabian began laughing behind him. "What. do you mean. by that?"  
"Yeah, Patricia!" KT encouraged, making some sort of wonky hand gesture. "Tell us!"  
I blinked slowly at her in annoyance, then turned back to Eddie. "Well, basically, uh.." I brushed a loose stand of auburn hair behind my ear. "The task called for _six_ people, and, _heh—_ believe it or not—we only had five. So..." I trailed off, not wanting to think about everyone's faces during the task when Eddie had thought we were _alone.  
_ "Wait, so you used me for a task?" Eddie asked. He sounded kind of offended. Then again, I would be too if someone put my life in danger without asking me first.  
"Pretty much, yeah." I nodded, sticking my tongue out at Alfie, who was making faces at me from behind Eddie.  
Eddie didn't notice the exchange, though. He staring at me with narrowed eyes. "So, when I was basically telling you that I was in love with you, everyone in Sibuna was—"  
I coughed abruptly, cutting him off as my cheeks flushed red, and my ears seemed to tingle with embarrassment.  
"Well I guess now I know why you broke up with me," Eddie continued. "You're heartless."

I pursed my lips, and stared down at the dining table, nervously drumming my fingers on the mahogany. Everyone was silent, and I finally looked back at Eddie.  
He was smirking as he stood up from the couch. "Good to know, I guess."  
KT laughed, and Alfie followed. Fabian smiled at me shiftily. Anything even slightly related to romantic tension seemed to always give him this weird, constipated look.

Eddie was at the dining table now, and walking to my side.  
Leaning down close, so I could smell his cologne, and feel his warm breath on my cheek, he murmured, "Thanks for the story, Patricia."  
As he walked away, down the boy's corridor, I breathed out a sigh of relief, my body only just beginning to recover from the proximity of his toned chest to my collarbone.  
 _Holy shit...  
Stop it! _


End file.
